Dance
by seizenber
Summary: Akashi works too hard and Momoi asks him to do something together to make him relax./ Sequel of Caffeine/ AkaMomo/ #Alphabeticfic


_Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basket. I just own this story and I don't take any profit from this fiction.  
_

_And btw, this is the **sequel of Caffeine** of my AkaMomo #Alphabeticfic. I'm inspired by my own post in tumblr anyway hahaha. And sorry for error grammars, typo(s), and OOC!Akashi probably lol_

* * *

_**Dance**_

_Presented by __**seizenber**_

* * *

Akashi Seijurou entered his room after had a meeting with his colleagues in the meeting room. He turned on his cell phone to avoid if there was any disturbance like someone was calling him few times when he talked about his new business with his partner in work. And as he sat on his chair, his eyes were gazing on the picture that standing on his table.

It was him with his two months fiancée. Yeah, of course that lucky girl was Momoi Satsuki, who else? Since the time they spent together in the cafe after the match between Seirin and Touou in Winter Cup they tried to fix everything. They did something like watched movie or dinner or else like a normal couple. And because it perhaps was his last chance, he proposed her to be the part of his life as his wife.

He just realized that it had been so long since their high school era. Now he was the owner of his companies since he replaced his father position when he was 24 years old. And it meant that he had been dating her for 10 years.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in," he said as he heard the sound of someone knocked the door. He still focused both his eyes on his works meanwhile the person came in and then stood in front of him.

Akashi felt someone was seeing him intently and it made him annoyed. He really detested when someone was staring at him while he was trying to focus on his work. So he decided to command the person to stop staring at him, but he stopped when he saw the pink haired woman in front of him.

"Don't snap at me, Akashi-kun," said Momoi like she understood what he was going to do and then she sat on the chair in front of her fiancé.

"Satsuki," he murmured her name and it sent him something strange to realize that it was been a while since the last time he met her, "What are you doing here?"

"Why you ask me? I won't come here if you pick up my call," she paused, "Do you know that I called you for 7 times?"

He was in silent for a while. "Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe you called me when I was meeting my colleague."

She smiled brightly. "No problem, I understand it. So, I guess you're still dating with these documents, huh?"

"Stop it," he said almost commanding her but it made his fianceé giggled softly. Once again, he felt the warmth inside him when he saw her like that. Perhaps it didn't sound like him, but he would do anything to make her laughed like this time. Even it meant like let her teasing him.

"O-okay," she still tried to not to giggle, "Do you know that you will look older if you spend your times just for working in the office?"

"What do you mean?" he raised his left eyebrow.

Suddenly Momoi stood up from her position and then he saw her walking towards him. He looked at her confusedly when she grabbed his hands like trying to make him stood up from his position too.

"Come on, Sir," she said as she winked at him, "You need your time to relaxing yourself."

He followed her who taking him to stand near the windows, the moonlight out there was shining on them and it just made everything in the room seemed so romantic. Now she pulled out her I-pod and then playing their favorite song from it.

_All out of Love- Air Supply._

"What are you going to do?" he asked as she placed his hand on her waist while the other one was holding her hand. She put one of her hand on his shoulder.

"Well, _we_ are going to comfort yourself, of course."

She led him to move slowly and enjoying the melody of the song. He hardly to dance like this actually and let himself to follow her move. He never told her that he was suck at this one, but without a word she understood it. Because she knew him very well.

And then Momoi raised their hands as she turned around and dancing with him again. Now she changed the position where she hugged him, she replaced her hand position on his shoulder with her chin. She could feel Akashi's hands were making their way around her waist. She tighten her hug around his back.

"I miss you, darling," she whispered, "Stop working for a while, you'll be tired so much."

"I miss you too, love," he made a thin smile on the sly, "I know. I'm just trying to be a good husband for you in the near future."

"Well, you are. But it's better if you stay beside me than dating those documents," she chuckled and now he followed her, "I need you, not your money."

"Okay, Ma'am," he said, "But I still need money for paying all of the needs for our wedding next week."

She giggled again. "You're right, _bocchama_."

He snorted and then released their hug to look at her. "Stop it." Suddenly he kissed her on the corner of her lips before kissing her again right on her sweet lips until he felt she kissed him back. And they kept dancing like that until the song was over.

**The End**


End file.
